En la oscuridad
by Athbeth
Summary: Relato muy breve sobre un encuentro pasional en la oscuridad entre Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. Muy explícito.
1. Hermione

_Les dejo un relato breve sobre la pareja Severus-Hermione. Aviso de que el contenido es muy erótico._

.

.

.

Estoy sola, sentada en uno de los pasillos más oscuros de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Estoy llorando en voz alta, pero no me importa, sé que no va a venir nadie. Es Agosto y el castillo está desierto, a excepción de Filch, y este no me preocupa, le he visto salir hacia Hogsmeade hace un rato y, como siempre, tardará en volver. Todo está oscuro y silencioso, pero no me importa, no es a eso a lo que le tengo miedo, al fin y al cabo crecí en este castillo y nada de lo que hay aquí puede hacerme daño. No ahora que el Señor Oscuro ha sido derrotado. Es lo de fuera lo que me da miedo.

Mi mente no puede dejar de dar vueltas a los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Los veo en mi cabeza en forma de película fotográfica. Ron me invita a salir a cenar. Ron se declara. Ron me pide matrimonio. Yo acepto. Vuelvo a casa de trabajar. Ron no está. Voy a Hogsmeade. Le veo en la taberna. Le veo besando a otra chica. Entro. Le tiro el anillo a la cara. Voy corriendo a Hogwarts. Espero a que Filch salga. Me cuelo. Me siento a llorar como una idiota escondida en el único sitio donde sé que nadie vendrá a buscarme. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? Tan cegada, solo quería que alguien me desease, que alguien me mirase de esa manera que se miran las personas que se quieren. Elegí a Ron, como pude haber elegido a cualquier otro. Pensar que todo lo que habíamos pasado nos había unido de una manera especial, pensar que, como él había sido mi amor de niña, ahora toda esa pasión seguiría estando ahí... pensar eso había sido un error. No estábamos destinados a ser nada más que amigos, y si ahora estoy llorando, en gran parte es culpa mía, por haber forzado la situación. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que si estaba con él era por que era lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de mí, por no estar sola. Pero él no me deseaba, me quería, sí, pero como a una hermana. Y yo tampoco le amaba a él. He sido la persona más estúpida del universo. Pero aún soy joven, aún puedo volver a enamorarme.

Oigo pasos en el corredor, me asusto. Filch no puede ser, no he oído las puertas del castillo. Al instante ceso mi llanto y me sumo en silencio, pegándome aún más a la pared. No me interesa quien pueda ser, ni lo que pueda estar buscando. Por mí como si es un ladrón. Toda esa parte de mí valiente y decidida se quedó en Hogsmeade hace una hora. Ahora mismo solo quiero estar sola, que nadie me moleste, que me dejen desahogarme a gusto. Pero oigo los pasos acercarse. Están cada vez más cerca. Me debato entre salir corriendo o quedarme donde estoy. Finalmente opto por esta última opción. Si es un mago podría lanzarme un hechizo mientras huyo y mi situación no sería demasiado favorable. Así que me encojo contra la pared, deseando que en medio de la oscuridad no me vea, no me sienta. Pero debe haberme oído antes, porque los pasos se paran justo enfrente de donde estoy sentada. En medio de la oscuridad siento que el dueño de los misteriosos pasos me tiende una mano. No le veo, pero sé quien es. Reconozco su perfume, su olor a mandrágora, y lavanda, y más ingredientes de las pociones que nos enseñó a hacer a lo largo de los seis cursos que él impartió clase de ello. Él también sabe quien soy yo. No sé si porque puede leerme el pensamiento o porque me ha visto entrar corriendo en el castillo, pero lo sabe.

Siento su mano deslizarse por mi cara, secando mis lágrimas. Siento su cara cerca de la mía, su aliento rozándome a apenas unos centímetros. No sé que me está pasando. No lo pienso, le beso. Siento sus labios presionando contra los míos. Noto como los van abriendo, como su lengua los recorre y penetra en mi boca, dando pasión al beso. Su mano izquierda agarra mi cintura, mientras que la derecha se enreda en mi pelo. Mis manos hacen un recorrido por su pecho, desabotonando cada botón de su camisa. Noto como se excita en cada movimiento que hago. Sus labios se separan de los míos mientras me quita el jersey que llevo puesto y, cuando vuelven a mí, empiezan a dejar besos por todo mi cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta mis pechos. Sus labios juegan en ellos mientras sus manos se deshacen hábilmente del sujetador. Me siento pletórica, no puedo evitar gemir suavemente. Me deshago de mis pantalones, y junto con ellos va mi ropa interior. Me quedo completamente desnuda, a su merced. Y él lo sabe. Me empuja hacia la pared, y puedo sentir su excitación.

Siento sus besos en el cuello, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo, hasta que encuentran el lugar idóneo donde se quieren quedar. Gimo al sentirle dentro, pero no es eso todo lo que quiero. Trato de llegar hasta sus pantalones, pero los centímetros que nos separan parecen un mundo y el placer no me deja llegar a realizar la tarea. Por suerte él parece darse cuenta de mis intenciones y grito muy fuerte cuando le noto plenamente dentro de mí. Le rodeo con mis piernas, con la espalda pegada a la pared, acompasando sus movimientos a mis movimientos. No puedo dejar de jadear y gritar, y busco sus labios con desesperación. Es una sensación increíble, como si él me completase por dentro y me hiciese olvidar todos los problemas en mi vida. Por eso siento miedo cuando terminamos. Porque ahora el se irá, y esto quedará como que nunca ha pasado. Solo dos desconocidos en la oscuridad. Pero yo no quiero olvidar, no quiero fingir que no ha pasado. Así que haciendo acopio de valor susurro las primeras palabras de la noche. "No te vayas" le digo. A lo que él me responde abrazando mi cuerpo, con el beso más dulce que nadie me haya dado.


	2. Severus

_Bueno, en un primer momento quería hacer un relato muy cortito con una historia que se me ocurrió. Pero visto que ha tenido éxito, que he visto que le han dado a follow y que __**Mama Schmi**__ me lo pidió en su review, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Severus. Este me quedó mucho más romántico y bastante menos erótico, desde ahora se lo aviso, porque no quiero que nadie tenga ninguna decepción. _

_PD: Este va a ser el último capítulo, no quiero hacer un fic largo desde aquí, porque ya tengo otro en mente y quiero terminar de darle forma antes de ponerme con nada más._

_¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por sus favs y reviews!_

.

.

.

Es casi la hora. Quedan dos minutos y curiosamente estoy algo nervioso. Nuestros encuentros han pasado de esporádicos a diarios en los tres meses que han transcurrido desde el primero. Siempre es el mismo patrón. Yo la espero en mi despacho, a oscuras. Siempre a la misma hora, cuando sabemos que no habrá nadie. Ahora es más peligroso, Hogwarts está lleno de gente. Por suerte no soy una persona de carácter social y no tengo muchas visitas. Por eso es ella quien viene. Nunca hablamos, simplemente se desnuda y se deja hacer. Siempre ha sido muy pasional, pero estos últimos encuentros han sido muy... mecánicos. Quizás sea solo impresión mía, quizás es solo que estoy perdidamente enamorado y quiero algo más que hacer el amor salvajemente, a oscuras y en silencio, sobre una mesa o contra la pared.

Ya viene. No oigo sus pasos por el corredor, ella es muy discreta, pero puedo oír algo más claro aún: sus pensamientos. Eso es lo que me llevo a hacerlo la primera noche. Pude sentir el deseo emanando de ella, la desesperación. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Todos somos humanos, tenemos necesidades. ¿Que soy un cabrón emocionalmente insensible que se aprovecha de una jovencita desconsolada para saciar su deseo? Pues sí. Pero tengo una buena razón: ¿Cuándo voy a tener otra oportunidad como esa? Además, ya he recibido mi escarmiento. Me he enamorado profundamente de una muchacha que me usa como su juguete sexual. Ya no queda nada de ese "No te vayas" del primer día. A veces se queda, a veces se va. Pero ya nunca me lo pide. Realmente no hablamos. Creo que ella prefiere que sea así, en silencio, a oscuras, para fingir que no soy yo quien sostiene su cuerpo sudorosos, quien está detrás de sus gemidos de placer. Pero yo no puedo imaginarme otro cuerpo que no sea el suyo, otros ojos que no sean los de esa niña que me miraba con inquietud.

Está abriendo la puerta. Me quedo donde estoy. No digo nada, pero estoy seguro de que ella sabrá donde estoy. Y si no, siempre puede dejarse guiar por el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón, que late desbocado, como si se me fuera a salir. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle esta noche. Hoy es el principio del fin. Pero antes de que todo acabe, quiero aprovechar una última vez, sentir su cuerpo, húmedo, estremecerse y retorcerse bajo el poder de mi miembro, mis dedos recorriendo sus piernas, mis labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Quiero sentir sus manos desabrochando cada botón de mi camisa . Pero ella no se acerca. No viene a mí. Cierra la puerta, pero se queda parada muy pegada a ella. Oigo sus pensamientos antes de que su boca pronuncien las palabras. "Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo". Oigo como una parte de ella pide salir corriendo de la habitación, pero como otra anhela una respuesta.

Me siento extraño. Por un lado estoy decepcionado, confuso. No sé porqué hoy no puede. Normalmente los días que ella no puede hacer el amor conmigo no viene, y de eso hace tan solo dos semanas. Aún nos quedan otras dos antes de que se sienta indispuesta. Por otro lado una pequeña chispa de algo que parece esperanza brota en mi interior. Ella se ha quedado esperando mi respuesta, una que aún no se cuál será. Las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte, así que decido que voy a actuar. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, cogiéndola por la cintura y acariciando su espalda. Ella está sorprendida y su pensamiento me golpea con claridad. Hasta una persona incapaz de leer la mente sería capaz de saber lo que ella está preguntando: "¿Por qué?""Porque te amo". Las palabras salen de mi boca como un acelerado torbellino y por un momento suplico porque no las haya oído. Pero en vano. Siento su cuerpo tensarse y los lágrimas mojar mi camisa. Pero no la noto alejarse, si flaquear en su abrazo. Sólo llorar. Su mente es un conjunto de pensamientos que se mueven como si estuviesen atrapados en una máquina centrifugadora, no puedo saber lo que piensa. Habrá que hacerlo a la manera tradicional.

Suelto un brazo y enciendo la luz, mientras que con el otro aprieto un poco más su cuerpo contra el mio antes de separarla de mí. Con la mano levanto su cara y limpio sus lágrimas , como hice el primer día, y ella me corresponde como me correspondió entonces, besando mis labios. Pero todo se detiene ahí. Esto no puede continuar así. La aparto suavemente de mí y siento miedo y dudas y no sé si provienen de sus pensamientos o de los míos. Pero tengo que decírselo. Nunca antes había hablado en ninguno de nuestros encuentros. Ella tampoco, exceptuando el primero. El silencio era parte de nuestro acuerdo. "Te amo" le repito. Su reacción no es la que esperaba. Hubiera preferido que saliese corriendo antes que oírla reírse. De mi. Porque se está riendo de mi de mis comentarios. Soy un ser patético.

¿Que está haciendo? Ella se levanta y me echa las manos al cuello abrazándome. Veo sus ojos posados en mí, no tiene miedo. No la entiendo. Nunca he entendido bien a las mujeres, y parece que me ha tocado la más difícil de todas. "Cuando vine pensé que era la persona más estúpida del mundo, por haberme enamorado de un hombre que me poseía todas las noches sin mirarme, sin verme, sin hablarme. Pensé que no querías que fuese yo quien estuviese ahí." ¡Madre mía! No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio me ha dicho todo eso? ¿Me quiere? ¡Me quiere!

No me aguanto de la emoción cuando sus labios besan los míos y cuando su lengua empieza a recorrer el interior de mi boca, cuando me desabrocha la camisa y me quita los pantalones. Me empuja sobre una silla y se deshace de mio ropa interior, yo me dejo hacer. Siento su boca chupando ávidamente mi miembro, y cierro los ojos. La noto que para, pero me niego a abrir los ojos, a volver a la realidad. Sólo unos instantes más por favor. Cuando abro los ojos, ansioso por no sentirla a mi lado la veo desabrochando su sujetador, la única prenda que quedaba sobre su piel y que se desliza suavemente por sus brazos hasta el suelo. Se sienta sobre mí a horcajadas y siento como mi miembro la penetra mientras ella me besa, con la luz encendida. Ya no hay necesidad de estar a oscuras.


End file.
